The Vu Jàdé
by The Heavy Carrot
Summary: You've probably already experienced a De Jávù. Ash knows what one feels like, but now he's going to experience something new. A Vu Jàdé with his friend Gary. Palletshipping. Rated T because there is 1 bad word in it. Just saying.


**First of all, I don't own Pokémon. If I did, you probably wouldn't like it.**

**It's more or less my first fanfic. The other one was shorter and blah blah. **

**The Vu Jàdé**

Do you know what a _**Déjà vu **_is? You know, when you have a strong feeling that tells you that this moment happened before.

Well, I can tell what that feels like. Every time I see my rival, Gary, I feel it. It's like "Oh, Hi, Gary" and then a wave of happiness and rage when he answers "Hey there, _Ashy-Boy_".

I hate that name! I'm not a pet, nor _his_ pet! But I only let him call me that. No one else can. Maybe my mother, but if anyone else calls me that, I'll kill him.

Nowadays I do feel happy when I see him. Now we're not deadly rivals anymore, but friends. Or as he said "_Best of friends, till the end"._

I'm in Pallet, since I finished my journey in Unova and I've got nothing more interesting to do. Pikachu is probably talking with my other buddies. Gary is here too. It's not like seeing him is something weird or annoying, but meeting him at the same spot that some years ago ruined our friendship…

This is how Gary looks now? I think it hasn't been long since I last saw him but he's changed. Maybe I'm too, I don't know. He's looks the same as I remember when we were in Shinnoh, but he's changed, I don't know how. He seems happy to see me, I am too, I love meeting my old friends… That means I love meeting… Gary? Shut up, Ash! You're overthinking! Thinking too much is not good for your brain!

"Hey there, Ashy-Boy!" He says grinning at me.

I just say 'hi'.

"Hey, are you gonna stay in Pallet some more time, right? Wanna hang out today or something? It's been a long time." He tells me.

"Sure," I say, a little bit shy (why?) "Let me guess, at the river where we found the Pokéball." I continue with an 'I'm a genius' smile.

"Wow, now you can read minds!?" he jokes "Well you're right, see you in half an hour?" He asks. I'm sure he has some research stuff to do. I nod.

O0O0O0O0

Half an hour later I'm sitting at the bridge where we fought when we were kids I guess we're going to talk about Pokémon mostly, nothing to worry about.

I start thinking about him. Why was he changed? Maybe he was a little bit taller (I am too now!)… He's hair was spikier? Maybe the sun light made his eyes look different, green eyes are always prettier with the sun. _Not_ that I thought that he was 'prettier', he sure was a handsome man, even straight men can see that... It's totally normal… Then why am I blushing?!

I stopped immediately when I felt a pebble hitting my head, it was Gary, smirking at me.

Do you know what a _**Déjà vu **_is? You know, when you have a strong feeling that tells you that this moment happened before.

"_Ashy-boy!_" He says as he sits next to me "Sorry for the waiting, I had to attend some things back in the lab"

Waiting? I look at my watch. He's actually late, and he's never late, but I didn't notice. "It's OK."

We stand there talking, as I though, about Pokémon, my journey, his research… But soon we started talking about other things, movies, videogames, rumors… But he keeps smirking at whatever I say and I keep noticing how his eyes change with the sun.

"Why are you smirking?" I finally ask him.

"Nothing…" …smirking… "I'm just… thinking about stuff… Why are you looking at me like that, anyway? You don't keep your eyes off me" His smirk grows wider. As I blush.

"Well, where do you want me to look!" don't blush, Ash, "And what are you thinking about?"

He sighs "Do you know what a Déjà vu is?" I nod. _Of course I do. _"I just think this is all a big one, where we're repeating when we were kids… It's different, though… We are older and mature, "he called me mature! That's progress! "and I'm sure we feel different from when we were kids."

"Why do you say that?" I'm not sure to understand it… What does he feel?

"I don't know, our relationship's been through different moments… We were best friends, then rivals, and now friends again … I was just thinking about the possibilities waiting for the two of us in the future"

That's a Déjà vu. Didn't he tell me something similar at the Silver Conference? And possibilities… Maybe this possibility that has been in my mind since I saw him… Let's see: Today I overthought about loving meeting him, though he was handsome and 'pretty' and I've spent all this time looking at the colours in his eyes. I may be overreacting but… This means that I'm attracted to him, right? Maybe he noticed and that's why he's smirking.

"That doesn't explain why you are smirking!"

He knows what I was thinking, he probably was thinking about the same. I don't think he is attracted to me too, it's just my imagination.

"You're cute when you blush, you know."

Do you know what a _**Vu jàdé**_ is? It's when something is happening, but you don't have a fucking idea of what's happening.

Well that's happening right now, as he leans closer to me. I'm paralyzed. He whispers when "_What's wrong, Ashy-Boy?" _and then he presses his lips with mine.

I'm still paralyzed. This is a Vu jade. I don't know what to do, how to react. Then I understand. He's kissing me. He knew what I wanted before I did. He knew when I was looking him in the eyes that I have been thinking about him. I realize that this may be one on a million possibility, but I'll take it.

I move my arms towards his neck and I kiss back a little. He's still smirking. Somehow.

When we finish kissing I bet that my cheeks looked like Pikachu's.

"Hey, Ashy-Boy, does this mean that you like the possibility of being my boyfriend?"

"Of course" I said.

He smirks.

I know my face will be red a lot more time from now on.

We kiss again.

This is a _**Vu jàdé. **_

**Review if you liked it or if you didn't, do whatever you want, this is a free Pokémon Universe. **

The Heavy Carrot~


End file.
